I'll Always Want You
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: Sesshoumaru had left Rin in the village, but he hasn't returned in 5 years. Rin's stubborn though, and she's not about to give up without an explanation.
1. Chapter 1

The dark hair on her head was still as ruffled as ever, despite her age of twenty years. It has been a good nine years years since Rin had settled in Kaede's village, even if Kaede herself had passed on to join her sister three years ago. The wind that picked up in the massive plains played cheekily with the tail end of her _hitatare_ , the white cotton against her skin contrasting dramatically with her pale pink _obi_ she wore as a sash around her waist. The pale pink material was the exact same one as the kimono she had gotten as a gift when she was eleven years ago.

Considering she had outgrown the kimono at least five odd years ago, the fact that Rin had altered it to use it as a sash now, should prove enough to anyone her attachment to her Lord.

Training under Kaede ever since she had lived in the village, Rin was a well accomplished healer by now. But when she had announced her desire to seek out her heart's peace, it was understandable that not only Kagome, but even Inuyasha displayed worry. Knowing full well how stubborn Rin had grown to be, they had seeked out help from their friends, and Sango attempted to give _some_ form of self defense practice to Rin, not that it helped much.

In the end, Miroku had given Rin a bracelet to protect her from illusions, and a set of _ofuda's_ which was the best he could do, before they all could only watch with a heavy heart as the youngest of their troupe left, her only companion a cat demon, an offspring of Kirara who Rin had taken a fancy to which they all called Kei.

The _ofuda's_ , she kept in the spaces slid in between her _obi_ , and her bracelet was covered by the sleeves of her _hitatare_ , but her dark hair was left as free as her spirit, as she finally settled down under a tree on the edges of the field, with Kei at her side.

" _Where is he?"_

It was the same thought which had spurred Rin to even begin on what was beginning to look like a futile mission. The first few years, Sesshoumaru had visited often, once every month even, each time bringing a gift for her. But after giving her the kimono, his visits had become less and less, and his last visit was on the eve of her fifteenth birthday, right after the day she became a woman.

That was the last time Rin ever saw him, and five years later, the dark haired girl could not figured out if she did anything wrong.

"This is going to be a long journey, Kei. Technically, we're just assuming he's in the Western Wastelands. How exactly do you even find an inu daiyokai without any clue?" Rin rubbed Kei's head as she spoke, more to herself than anything. Despite Kei giving a purr as a reply, his young age meant he wasn't as knowledgeable as Kirara. He was a defense, at best, but Kagome had thought it better than nothing.

"How do you even plan on searching, Rin-chan? No one knows where that Sesshoumaru is." Inuyasha had done his part in trying to dissuade her, yet Rin had argued back that no one had any idea where the _Shikon no Tama_ was when they did their journey either.

"Kagome could sense it. We had _some_ lead."

"I can find him. Trust me."

That was what she had said initially when she started anyway, but after three weeks of wandering around without much aim, what else could she do? "What's that Kei?" Rin asked, when the pint-sized cat demon's head previously on her lap suddenly looked up, his muzzle twitching furiously. "There's a village nearby. You want to head there?"

Kei didn't wait long before he bounded ahead, leaving Rin to quickly scramble after her travelling companion. Her bag of medicinal herbs and remedies she had cooked up bounced against her hip as she ran, and it wasn't too long before a small village at the base of a hill loomed into view, and Kei stood waiting for his mistress.

"Kei, don't run like that. I'm not exactly a demon who can keep up with you like Inuyasha-oniichan." Rin panted, looking up only to have her attention distracted when she noticed the rather gloomy atmosphere hanging over the village. "Was this why you came here, Kei?"

Cautiously wandering closer to the edge of the village, the lone elderly male outside looked up, and took Rin aback when she saw the sunken cheeks, bloodshot eyes, and sickly aura around him. "Are you alright, Ojii-sama?"

"Don't come in here, if you value your life. We haven't been able to get rid of this plague for months. The last _chiryo-shi_ who came by was taken by the plague. We've sent all our healthy children away, so I beg of you do not enter."

"But…" It rebelled against her every nature to walk away, not with what Kaede had taught her so far. She hesitated, but Kei started tugging at her robe towards the village. "What is it Kei?"

"Do not enter, _chiryo-shi_." the rattling voice of the old man sounded again. "But why, ojii-sama?" Rin asked, as she walked closer towards the village.

"I said _do not enter!_ " Gone was the rattling voice, as it turned into a menacing hiss, and the old man suddenly changed to one of a snake, towering over the biggest house in the village. The surprise of which caused Rin to stumble backwards as Kei hissed and transformed to his full form, twin-tails lashing dangerously against the snake demon.

"I warned you, little girl. _Stay away, from my home_." the yellow eyes narrowed dangerously, the fangs dripping with clear poison as the demon bared it against Rin who was still on the ground.

Kei crouched, snarling and all prepared to launch an attack when a strong gust of wind kicked up all the dust in the area, clouding both her and Kei's vision. The cat-demon howled and hissed, scrabbling at his eyes with his paws, leading Rin to hurriedly scramble up in her attempt to calm her cat-demon, all while trying to see what was going on.

But it wasn't till the dust had settled, before she finally saw who it was, a familiar figure that brought hope to her heart, as the crackly voice spoke. "How dare you disturb the lands of Lord Sesshoumaru?"

His small figure was still the same, except the green skin looked just mildly paler then she remembered from those long years he was away, a few more lines adorning the face of the pint-sized demon. "Jaken-sama!"

"Rin?!" the surprised voice of the imp registered as Rin scrambled and ran closer to the imp-demon, ignoring his loud cries of protests as she swept him up in a hug. "Jaken-sama, why are you here?"

"This is the edges of Lord Sesshoumaru's Western Wastelands." Jaken scowled at the cowering snake demon, obviously injured from Jaken's _nintojo_. "This demon has been causing trouble for all of the Inu tribe residing within the wastelands. I'll be done with her once and for al!"

"Wait!" Rin suddenly noticed a rustling from the corner of the village, and held back Jaken as smaller snake demons made their way to the bigger one. "You were protecting your offspring, weren't you?"

"We were chased away from our home. This was the safest we could find, hoping that Sesshoumaru-sama's name would make other _yokai_ less inclined to come here."

"You decided to _use_ Sesshoumaru-sama's name?!" Jaken echoed in indignation, raising his _nintojo_ which would've spelled the end of the snake demon had Rin not quickly yank it down. "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked breathlessly. She had done it. She had _found him_.

"He's not around." Or maybe not.

Rin's features immediately fell at Jaken's answer. What was it with him? Where did he go, and _why?_ "Where is he, Jaken-sama?"

"I don't know. No one knows. Sesshoumaru-sama set up the Western Wastelands as a safe haven for all inu- _yokai_ to visit, and stay if they wish. I'm his Chief Minister, but as soon as things settled down here, he's left again."

"When did he leave?"

"He comes and goes."

It was as if the power escaped from Rin's pores, her body slumped in defeat. Was she destined to never find her Lord? A whimper distracted her from the sudden well of hopelessness building in Rin, and she turned to see the snake demon still looking fearful, her children hidden behind her. "What about the rest of the villagers?"

"The village was an abandoned one when we came."

"Jaken-sama, they mean no harm. Hebi-sama just wanted a safe place to raise her children. Leave her be."

"But they _dared_ to use Sesshoumaru-sama's name in vain!"

"It is no harm to Sesshoumaru-sama or his lands, is it? If and unless they do harm the lands, then go forth and defend our Lord. But until then, do not sully his good name by doing mindless killings."

Jaken scowled at Rin's words. Despite so, he knew how much worth Sesshoumaru put in Rin's wellbeing, and it would not sit well for him to go against her word, and as such the demon imp reluctantly dropped his staff and scowled at the snake demon. "See that you do not breach the borders of the Wastelands."

"Jaken-sama."

"What is it, human child?"

"Where did Sesshoumaru-sama go?"

"No one knows." Which was true enough. When Jaken finally looked at Rin's face, her forlorn features almost made him want to pity her, but as much as he did, he couldn't help her. How could he when no one knew where he went? "Sesshoumaru-sama had always wanted to fulfill his father's wish, the Inu no Taisho's want for a safe haven for all inu- _yokai_. When he finally did a few years ago, he left. Why, I do not know. I only knew he entrusted me with the care of his lands."

"Do you know where can I search for him?" Why did she found so desperate? Jaken had been the happiest when Sesshoumaru stopped his visits to the human village out of the blue. He disliked the way he softened up around the human girl he had claimed as his ward, but ever since then Sesshoumaru's temper had been so vile, no one dared go near him. Maybe if Rin found him again, she'd figure out why?

"He seeks a solution. To what, I do not know. But the last I heard, he's looking for the Potions Master who resides on the Eastern Sea border, Sakurai-shi."


	2. Chapter 2

He was restless. That was to be expected of a inu- _yokai_ was it not? Dogs were beasts that roamed, even as pets they cannot be contained for long. As such, Sesshoumaru knew that despite being Lord of the West, he was hardly meant to stay there for long. In such case, Jaken served his purpose, for as former ruler of his own lands, he did his job as Chief Minister well.

But Sesshoumaru also travelled for a far different reason.

When he stayed for long, he thought. And inevitably, no matter how much he tried, his thoughts always led back to one dark haired maiden. A maiden he has not seen in the past 5 years, not out of his choice. Sesshoumaru has wanted to return, and the proof lay in his private den within his lands, which no one was allowed to enter, not even Jaken.

But he could not. Sesshoumaru knew himself more than anyone else, and when she had turned into a woman, his inner demonic senses had raged wild. It had taken all Sesshoumaru had to hand her her gift, before he left.

And since then, he had been afraid to step back. Afraid? Yes, the great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, was cowed by the coming-of-age of a simple human girl.

As much as Sesshoumaru hated to admit her, the scent that had changed as year grew upon year, grew unbearable that year she turned fifteen. It became sweet, enticing, almost as if an invisible hand gripped him and compelled him towards her. And like all animals caught by an unknown entity, Sesshoumaru had turned and ran towards the comfortable, and didn't look back. Occasionally he send A-Un to check on her, but that was as far as he got. He tried, once. But a glimpse of her fetching water from the river was all he got, before he got wind of her scent and had to put distance between them again.

What was it about her he couldn't put his finger on?

The Lord of the West frowned, his pale skin furrowing as his _mokomoko-sama_ danced in a gentle breeze. There was a way around it, he knew. There _had_ to be a way, and that way lay in Sakurai-shi, the Potions Master well renowned in the land, but elusive to seek. Above all, Sesshoumaru had wanted to return Rin's familiar human life to her. He tried his best to replicate it, which was what had led to him returning her to a human village. He was the great successor of the Inu no Taisho, the Lord of the Western Wastelands, was he not? There was nothing this Sesshoumaru couldn't do.

His nose twitched, as the breeze picked up again, bringing a rather odd scent he was unfamiliar. What was this? Having been travelling the edges of the Eastern Sea for a while, Sesshoumaru's sense of smell had been compromised from overexposure to the salt tinged breeze prominent by the seaside. His _kimono_ was grainy from the loose sand, damp from the air, and his silvery locks tangled at the edges.

Where was this damned bloody slug _-yokai_?!

Sesshoumaru's patience grew thin, as he growled and breathed in deeply. The most frustrating thing was when he couldn't pick up a scent, as he relied greatly on his tracking skills. "Sakurai, show yourself!"

Only the crash of waves against the surf answered his loud, and rather frustrated sounding summon, leading to the scowl on the _inu daiyokai's_ features further deepening. Where else could he look? "Why the angry tone, Sesshoumaru? There's no need to yell."

The sudden drawl made Sesshoumaru twirl in surprise, reaching for his _bakusaiga_ before he saw the slug appear on a rock. His body was slimy, with two hands extending from the sides of his body, a moustache perched across the top of his lips as the slug _yokai_ stared at Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eyes. "Where were you?" Sesshoumaru growled

"Your aura was terrifying when you came in. Could you blame me for hiding?"

"Impertinent."

"I served your father before you. You're no master of me. What is it do you want? Quickly state it and leave. I like to enjoy my retirement."

"I want to get your Mastery Potion." Sesshoumaru, blunt as ever, easily got to the point. Sakurai's response however, was more prolonged. His bulging eyes got bigger (if that was possible), and he spluttered a little whilst replying, "But that's impossible! To make that requires… years of brewing. And ingredients almost impossible to find."

"Try me."

"You need the bones of your greatest enemy, tears of your greatest weakness."

His greatest enemy? Greatest weakness? Sesshoumaru would be damned before he admitted that he even had weaknesses, but he narrowed his eyes, glaring at Sakurai. "How long does it take to brew?" he had expected the solution now, greatly wanting to see how Rin was after the years had passed. This was a little roadblock he hadn't expected, but for now it seems to Sesshoumaru the only way.

"But why do you want it? You didn't even want the _shikon no tama_ when everyone was going after it to enhance their demonic powers. Why would you need a potion of mine?"

"The potion is said to enhance durability and resistance."

"What are you resisting?"

The question struck a chord within him, for once striking the dog demon speechless as the words resonated within him. What exactly was he resisting? Why did he want to get rid of the affect her scent had on her so badly? She was… human. Surely as a _yokai_ , he was greater than she was. He only protected her because she was a human.

But why?

For a while, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to return to the first days he had seen Rin, and why he had felt compelled to even save her using _tenseiga_ back then. Her natural joy for life, her _heart_. She had wanted to save him, an injured _yokai_ she didn't even know, and could've been killed by his very own claws had things turned out differently.

Initially, Sesshoumaru had reasoned that her dislike for humans led him to accepting her as his ward. But what now? Now she accepted humans as she liked _yokai_ , but what about him? Rin had taught him a wealth of knowledge, to know that it was not the species, but the heart that decided the nature of humans. He despised humans for their weakness, yet his Rin had displayed bravery more than some _yokai_ he knows.

His Rin?

A large tremor of the earth distracted Sesshoumaru from his thoughts, as the slug _yokai_ squeaked and started trying to slip away. "What's happening Sakurai?!"

"The earth demon is at it again!" 

"Earth demon at what? Explain!"

"The _mimizu_ clan are awakening!"

"Explain!"

"The _mimizu_ clan have been restless of late as the sea corrodes their land. The salt is bad for them, and they are angered by it." Sakurai squealed when he fell off the boulder he had sat upon and tumbled down. "Get away Sesshoumaru, if you know what's good for you. The _mimizu-yokai_ are blind, but extremely powerful. They will crush you."

"You jest. Nothing can best Sesshoumaru." the _daiyokai_ boasted whilst drawing his _bakusaiga_. Keeping his stability amongst shaking ground, it was obvious to the dog demon that the ground was cracking further up. Running towards firmer ground, his gaze followed the cracks determinedly, and Sesshoumaru was about to stab his wielded sword downwards to force the earthworm demons to surface when a loud scream pierced the air.

A voice he recognized dearly, and the terrified tone striking a deep chord of fear within him.

"Rin!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kei, careful!"

Rin crouched as the cat demon launched himself at the lunging massive earthworm. The _nekomata_ demon's teeth however, met with little resistance against the slimy surface of the demon earthworm, and Kei squeaked as he got flung off, hitting a tree much to Rin's horror.

The dark haired girl had travelled for a week before the scent of the sea reached their senses. Delighted to finally arrive at the Eastern sea borders, and believing she'd find her Lord any day now, Rin had wanted to spend some time on the beach when the ground had suddenly tremored. Before much warning was given, the long body of an earthworm had disrupted their travels, but try as she might, the _ofudo's_ that Miroku had given her was of little use. "Kei!" Rin called, fearing that her companion may be fatally injured.

A little of the weight was taken off when she noticed the cat demon stir and blink, but before Rin could get anywhere near Kei, the heavy body of the earthworm slammed again, causing Rin to scream once again as she fell backwards in her attempt to get away from it. The sight of the slimy body gave Rin the goosebumps, scrambling backwards as the body writhed, sensing the body heat from the girl's skin.

"Kei!" No longer sure if she meant that call as a cry for help, distress or concern for her travelling partner, a pang of fear thudded fiercely against her chest when her back came against a tree trunk blocking her path of escape. With the body of the _mimiji-yokai_ barely 2 feet away from her, Rin could only scream her fear, her eyes squeezed shut expecting herself to be engulfed in heat and slime within seconds.

The next thing she knew was an anguished scream from an unknown source, a strong gust picking up around her as sounds of sword against slimy body cracked Rin's gaze open. Her eyes first took in the sliced body of the previously raging _yokai_ , and then looked up to confirm that Kei was no sitting upright.

And then she saw the _mokomoko-sama_.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

The name was a breathless whisper coming from Rin. She had expected to find the glorious dog _yokai_ here of course, had hoped dearly that she would. However, after months of disappointment, his sudden arrival seemed both anti-climatic, yet at the same time took Rin off her guard. What was he doing here? And how did he _not_ change? He was still as she remembered him, the same aloof demeanour, silent yet deadly aura, and when he turned to look at her with those cold eyes, Rin had to swallow the sudden lump which had formed in her throat.

Surely she looked a fright.

Jumping up, the girl tried to straighten her _hitatare_ as best as she could, before giving a tentative smile at the still staring Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama. It's… been awhile."

"Rin."

Hearing her name from his lips had always been a dream up till now. Reaching out as Kei limped up towards her, Sesshoumaru suddenly held his sword out at the _nekomata_ , before Rin held up a restraining palm. "No, please. This is Kei, and he's a friend of mine. He would kill himself for me." Rin explained, turning to run her hands through his pelt, all whilst Sesshoumaru relaxed his defensive stance, staring at Rin examining her companion before he sheathed his _bakusaiga_.

 _As would I_. Sesshoumaru suddenly thought, knowing it to be true even if he would never admit it out loud. Already when he needed to strengthen his _tenseiga_ , it had made him admit the truth in his heart, that _nothing_ could compare to the safety and preservation of Rin's life. It was what compelled his decision to leave her at Kaede's village in the first place.

"I… I finally found you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Was there a reason you were looking for me?"

Rin guessed that she should have expected it. It was as Sesshoumaru always was, aloof and quiet, his replies always quick and to the point. How did she end up growing so attracted to a war-loving, aloof dog demon, she had no idea, but it wasn't as if she had a choice, did she? "I… You haven't…. It's been 5 years, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I know." Oh heavens, did he know. It was taking every ounce of his self control to not walk closer to her, brush his claws against her, reacquaint herself with the warmth of her, the feel of her, just his _Rin_.

"You know?" she echoed, biting back a hint of hurt in her tone. If he knew, why didn't he come. "I mean… I wanted to…. update you! I finished my training under Kagome-neesan. Kaede-sama passed on 3 years ago, and Sango-chan and Kagome-neesan taught me everything else. I'm a fully fledged _chiryo-shi_ now."

"That's good." He expected nothing else. It was her who had taught him the value of self-worth, and the fact that anything was possible. He had never doubted that Rin would prove herself worthy of anything she put her mind to.

"And…"

"You're a far way from home, Rin."

"I know."

So if she knew, why was she here? The world was dangerous for her, too dangerous for her alone. That _nekomata_ was incompetent to protect her. What would've happened to her with the _mimiji-yokai_ had he not been around? Sesshoumaru was loathe to think about what may have happened, for he couldn't imagine Rin not being around. "Go home."

Already? What was it about her? Did he not want to see her? Rin's face dropped to hide the anguished tears that seem to pool without her bidding. Kei whimpered, licking at her face, but try as she may, Rin couldn't stop the shuddering of her shoulders that came with the uncontrollable surge of hurt, pain, and unrequited love that she spent ten long years harboring. "Do I mean nothing to you, my lord?"

"Rin?"

"Nothing at all, isn't it. After 5 years, all I wanted was to see you, and all you tell me is to go home?" her words shook with the rejection clearly echoing in each syllable, catching Sesshoumaru by surprise. Her voice cut him, and the shaking of her voice made the dog demon take an involuntary step towards the girl, unable to help himself. "Rin, listen-"

"No, _you_ listen! I've had enough of being at your beck and call. You come and go as you like, you leave me at the village and expect me to stay and not question. i'm supposed to accept any and _all_ decisions made by you with no questions asked. Even my _father_ explained his actions, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exploded, anger now mixing with her hurt, taking a step away from the now highly confused and concerned _daiyokai_. "I should never have come to look for you." were her final words, before Rin got on to Kei's back, and ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

Explaining his actions was a foreign concept to Sesshoumaru. He grew up with only his mother's care, and as soon as he grew old enough to fend for himself, Sesshoumaru left with nary a word. Turning out to be a man of few words, Sesshoumaru was a stranger to the fact that he had to explain himself. So as his eyes took in Rin's anguished features, as much as he automatically seemed to want to calm her, his mind was a blank canvas as to what _should_ he do in this situation. "Rin…" he attempted again, a voice now dangerously low. He was used to using his strength to get his way, but Rin had been around him too much to be scared of him.

And even he knew, he would die rather than hurt her.

Caught off guard, Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise at a disappearing Rin. It took awhile before it finally hit him to actually pick up the piece of cloth, but it wasn't till then that he noticed something familiar about it. The _kimono_ he had given her a few years ago, amongst all the books about healing and herbs, rare medicinal equipments he had given her, this _kimono_ was one of the few things he had bought with her specifically in mind, to pamper her and nothing else.

It was a special silk, woven from farmed silkworms, a design that was fit for royalty.

A design he thought befitting for a girl who was his ward, the only human who managed to worm her way into the coldest depths of Lord Sesshoumaru. The dog demon wasted no time in having it fashioned into a _kimono_ for the girl. A part of him was elated that despite having grown out of it, she still wore it. But another part of him remembered she had flung it at her feet. How could she? He had given to her with his… heart. With the silk that was usually given only to those held of highest regard. And the lady of the West must always be held in the highest regard.

 _Lady of the West?_

He knew he eventually had to find one. Jaken had been pestering him, like an old grandmother eager to marry off her eldest grandchild. His reasoning was that a lady was needed so he could reign properly over his lands. But no matter who he met, no one stirred his interest. Scowling, Sesshoumaru gripped the silk, well-worn sash in his claws as he launched upwards towards the Western Wastelands, needing to return to his den for some confirmation.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

With his enhanced agility, getting home was of little trouble to Sesshoumaru. Jaken, the ever vigilant Chief Minister immediately greeted him, but the dog demon nudged the imp aside with a mutter of "Don't disturb me, i'll be in my den." before he swept away. A familiar comfort enveloped him as he entered his private quarters, but turning off into a small, connecting den just to his right, Sesshoumaru lighted a candle, before turning to observe the contents of the small space.

In a pile, lay presents from all corners of the world. From small packages of herbs, to decorative hair ornaments, bracelets, well made _zari's_ with floral patterned straps, bone-wrought combs, floral patterned cloth… everything a girl could ever want, and more.

For years, Sesshoumaru bought them whenever he saw something which reminded him of his little ward. But when she reached her first moon, he no longer could brave himself to return to her, fearing what he may do to her, things out of his control as his instincts take over. Crouching down, his _mokomoko-sama_ dusted the floor as he picked up the most recent purchase, a porcelain comb with a blooming moonflower carved atop of it, ivory colored with a rose-gold corner. His fingers drifted gently across the surface, his features morose.

Was his ward all that little anymore?

He spent years collecting all the gifts he bought but never found the courage to give, because he was scared. The great Sesshoumaru was scared, of nobody but himself, and what he was, what he could _become_ because of her, because of Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed, Jaken."

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama!" came Jaken's immediate and panicked apology, but considering he still dared to linger at the den's entrance, Sesshoumaru sighed as he finally surmised that the issue was pressing, and exited the den to glance dispassionately at his trusted Chief Minister. "What is it?"

"I was unsure if I could approve of this _yokai's_ request to join your Wastelands, my Lord."

Looking over, the dog demon raised an interested brow when he saw a wizened old _yokai_ , with _kitsune_ ears. Suspicious immediately, the _daiyokai_ waved Jaken away, and stared at him. "What do you want from me, _kitsune_."

"Nothing, Sesshoumaru-sama, except a safe place to call home. I understand from Jaken-san that you accept only _yokai_ who are capable of protecting themselves."

"I have no time to babysit a bunch of weak demons. Why did you ask, then?"

"I only seek protection. I can, if I'm not so old. Young people occasional need some wise words too, do they not?"

Looking from his point at the highest den of the Wastelands, the dog demon noted the tiny squabbles that occasionally sprouted from spirited young demons, unsolved arguments, and saw some truth in the _kitsune_ 's words. "You will not be protected if we are attacked. We fend for ourselves."

"I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama. I only seek your name as protection, I do not expect more."

"Fine." he turned and made a move to return to his den, when the _kitsune_ called again. "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I help you first?"

"What makes you think that I need help, old _yokai_?"

"I smell your troubled scent."

His emotions had a smell? Turning in surprise, Sesshoumaru smiled when he noticed the sly grin on the wizened face. The dog demon cursed when he realized the old _yokai_ had tricked him, admitting without a word that he actually was troubled. "Go with what you feel is right, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Instinct is a dangerous guide, old man."

"But instinct has kept us alive. It has it's grounds somewhere, for sure."

With that, the old _yokai_ left through the steep steps going downwards to the main area of his lands, leaving Sesshoumaru to stare once again at the massive plains of the Wasteland, with his thoughts anywhere but nearby. His instincts? Every cell in him wanted to seek out that familiar scent, her touch, her laughter, her bright face, her warmth. He loved her joyful squeal whenever he arrived at the village after an absence, that bright smile she wore as he presented a specially picked out gift for her.

As she grew older, he revelled in the lush dark locks she grew out, the way his kimonos hung off her body, and scowled whenever he realized the village boys hung around her a little too much then he thought acceptable. He warned Kaede that she was too young, but really, was that what it was all about?

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I'll be back soon."


	5. Chapter 5

For a long time, Rin just urged Kei to run faster, longer, further, not caring where the _nekomata_ 's legs brought her, as long as it brought her far away from who she had thought could give her the greatest measure of comfort. What made her even hope that what she felt was returned? She was just a useless little girl that the dog demon protected when it suited him, but when it got old, was quickly disposed of. Why else would explain he stopped visiting her after her fifteenth birthday?

"I was stupid, Kei." as dusk fell, and the cat demon finally grew weary and landed upon the foot of a hill. Rin slid off Kei's back without much energy, collapsing against the boulder Kei had landed against and curled up in a tight ball. The cat demon whimpered, and nuzzled the dark-haired girl with his nose, but Rin only sniffed, hugging her legs. "He doesn't want me. I was only convenient for him, Kei."

Her white _hitatare_ slide carelessly around her shoulder, loose now that she no longer had her _obi_ to hold it up, but Rin barely noticed. Her chest hurt with every beat of her heart, and she didn't even want to know why.

" _I smell… pain."_ a sudden hiss made Kei snarl, but due to her exhaustion, the cat demon couldn't transform to his full form, and could only crouch his tiny body in front of Rin's feet as a old, leggy crane with bent feathers landed lightly on a boulder opposite Rin. His eyes were beady, and a certain aura of evil hung around him, an aura that made Kei's fur stand on end, yet something that Rin could barely sense, so consumed she was by her own pain.

" _I can help… you. Your heart's desire…. I can give it to you."_

"How?" Rin asked, now enraptured. With this much anguish in her, any human would desire greatly to get rid of the pain, with any way possible. Rin was caught in this position, vulnerable and gullible, a position that Kei recognized quickly. But no matter how loud he made his panicked noises, it was as if Rin was suddenly deaf to it all. _'I'll give you the power, little girl. You'll get anything you want. But to do so, I need to borrow something from you.'_

"What is it?"

" _I need to borrow… you."_

* * *

"Kagome, Tami-chan is crying again!"

Inuyasha's panicked voice made Kagome laugh as her daughter's cries split the air again. She has been outside tending to a sickly young couple, but when the voice floated in, Sango who had been assisting her laughed, and waved at Kagome to go in. "Go on, I can finish up here. Keita is sleeping so that's fine."

The priestess and part-time healer laughed and thanked Sango, before stepping into the hut she shared with her husband. Almost immediately, a bundle of wailing human baby was dumped into her arms by Inuyasha, who himself was breathing heavily with flushed cheeks.

"She's hungry, Inuyasha."

"I can't give her milk!"

"I know, but you could've just called me calmly."

"But she's crying!"

"It's not the end of the world, Inuyasha." Kagome chided, slipping her robe down a little to let the young girl of two months suckle. Despite the brash attitude of her husband, the half-demon cared greatly for his little daughter (who sported her father's temper, but lacked his ears and tail), and was horribly agitated whenever little Tami started crying. His little princess must never be distressed!

Sure enough, as soon as she finished suckling, Tami's purple eyes flickered to a close, and Kagome grinned as she passed the sleeping girl back to her father. "There, she's asleep. Now can I g-"

A gust of wind suddenly slammed windows and doors opened, and Inuyasha protectively pulled the fire-rat robe across Tami, simultaneously reaching for his _tetsusaiga_ , before they suddenly realized the weakened form of Kei appearing in front of them.

"Kei!" Kagome exclaimed, as Sango and Miroku came hurrying in. Kirara bounded to greet her son, but the panicked cries of the young cat demon soon alerted them to a rather important fact. "Where is Rin? Aren't you supposed to be with her?" Miroku asked, a worried scowl appearing on his brow. The cat demon squealed an answer.

"She's… in danger? Where?" Sango paused to listen for an answer, and her features dropped. "An _orizuru-yokai_ got to her."

" _Orizuru?"_ Inuyasha echoed

"Crane _yokai_. They are attracted to young girls, for they crave longevity, and the fertility young girls can provide to continue their line of _yokai_. Rin fits both."

"Didn't she go and look for Sesshoumaru?"

"Who cares? That idiot _yokai_ probably doesn't even know! He's left her for five years. I knew I should never have agreed to Rin going to look for her!" Inuyasha exclaimed in agitation, and quickly softened his tone when Tami suddenly started fussing due to the extreme movement her father was making.

Sango immediately walked up to the half-demon and picked up Tami to console her. "Go, the three of you. Find Rin, and bring her back. I'll take care of the twins, and Keita and Tami."

* * *

"Rin?"

Sesshoumaru had followed her scent until the hills of the Eastern Sea, just bordering upon the grass plains that signified the beginning Southern Plains. Her back was turned, but Sesshoumaru frowned as he picked up a stirring wind. Her scent.. was unmistakably Rin, but what was mixed in with it? And where was that _nekomata_ previously with her?

"Did you change, Rin? I brought your _obi_ back. I thought you'd want it." Sesshoumaru offered, holding out the neatly folded pink sash. Assuming that the _hitatare_ was all she had, somehow he felt a little disappointed when he saw her in a white _kimono_ lined with black edges, and a golden and red _obi_ now tied around her waist.

"I changed, but in more ways than one, Sesshoumaru-sama." her voice was similar, but low, in a tone that made Sesshoumaru tense up as Rin turned.

It was only when she turned, did the dog demon recognize what had changed. Her eyes were purple, flashing a dangerous green, and a smirk unfamiliar to his sweet and gentle Rin, adorned her lips. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I've missed you."

"What have you done to Rin?" his voice was now dangerously low, anger mounting in him at the idea that anyone _dared_ to lay a single finger on _his_ Rin.

"What do you mean, my Lord? I'm Rin. But you didn't want me, did you? Why did you come after me?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at the words. What made anyone think he didn't want her? His eyes quickly took in the surroundings, and his brow furrowed deeper when he noticed scattered, bent white feathers around where Rin stood. The dog demon's eyes narrowed as he turned his glare back to the female figure. "What have you done with Rin?"

"I'm rig-"

"Stop the bullshit. I can smell her, but you've trapped her soul away. _Where is she?_ "

Only then, did the easygoing smile disappear, and the purple eyes glowed red as a husky voice replaced the previously sweet voice. "She's gone. Trapped away with her own anguish. Pain that _you_ caused her, Sesshoumaru-sama." a laugh ripped the air, a mocking one that had Sesshoumaru drawing his _bakusaiga_. "Try it. The body is her's. Hurt it and she has no chance at all at returning. But she was easy pickings. A human with pain is the easiest vessal of all."

"Rin!"

A distant voice came barreling in, and the scowl on Sesshoumaru's face deepened as he recognized the scent.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed in surprise, hopping off Inuyasha's back. The _daiyokai_ didn't even respond, not even when Inuyasha gave a loud "Feh!" and pulled out his _tetsusaiga_. "Rin, come this way. We'll bring you back."

"Try and get her, if you can find her." the husky voice using Rin's body challenged Inuyasha, and the half-demon being brash as ever, launched himself at the demon who possessed Rin's soul. In a panic, Sesshoumaru dashed forward as well, but used his own _bakusaiga_ to block the descent of Inuyasha's _tetsusaiga_ into the demon's body, much to Inuyasha's surprise.

"I know you don't care for Rin when you stopped seeing her, but don't get in the way of my saving her!" Inuyasha bit out, growling as Sesshoumaru threw him backwards, as if he was defending the _yokai_. "Do not, hurt her."

"Why are you defending her, Sesshoumaru? he's taken Rin by force!" Miroku asked in surprise. But only Kagome managed to see why, helping Inuyasha up as she spoke. "That's Rin's body you'll be harming, Inuyasha. Rin's in there, but hacking away at the body is not going to help any."

Keeping silent, the dog demon turned to face the smirking crane demon, wielding his _bakusaiga_ yet not attacking. "Rin."

"There is no point, Sesshoumaru. She's too far gone. You caused her such pain that she doesn't even want to help herself any longer."

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru's anger finally exploded as he swung his _mokomoko-sama_ , a green light forcing the demon's body to jump to avoid it. The anger he felt was clearly evident in his little outburst though, the force of his voice now grating on every syllable as he spoke. "Rin, listen. You can hear me, I know you can."

Sesshoumaru gulped, as if trying to speak around a boulder lodged in his throat. "I… I was going to see you. I can show you proof, but you'll have to come with me. I can't show it to you otherwise, that for all the five years, I've always meant to see you."

For a second, the purple eyes fizzled to a brown, and the hardened, sly look shook. Noting the disturbances, Sesshoumaru pressed on, difficult for he knew he had an audience, but he had to do it anyhow. "I… It was myself I was scared of. You had your first moon during my last visit. I could smell it. I c-I couldn't bring myself to think of what I'll do. I'm still an _inu yokai_ , Rin."

"Why?"

That voice, was his Rin's. He knew it was. "Let me show you."

"Enough!" with a sweep of her long kimono, a barrage of silver feathers flew at them. Inuyasha yanked at Kagome to hide behind his fire-rat robes, and Miroku deflected them with his staff. Sesshoumaru shielded himself with his _mokomoko-sama_ , but when they emerged, Rin's body was on the ground, her hands bracing herself as her chest breathed heavily.

Noting the distressed position, Sesshoumaru started running towards her, only to stop abruptly when a sharp laughter came from her. "What makes you think you can win so easily, girl? Stay back, or I'll crush your soul with my bare hands."

"I'll cut you into pieces if you even dare." Sesshoumaru warned dangerously. The girl's eyes glared at him through the purple irises. "How could you, when you'll be hacking at her body? Can you? I dare you."

Sesshoumaru growled, his grip tightening. But the demon had a point. No matter how he wanted to, he couldn't. For once, the great Sesshoumaru was at a loss for what to do, and left with little choice, the energy left him as _bakusaiga_ was planted to the ground, and much to Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku's extreme astonishment, they watched as for the first time, the great Lord of the Western Wastelands, Sesshoumaru, dropped to his knees, his silvery hair cascading around his shoulders

 _"_ Let her go." he paused, still not looking up. A brief second later, Sesshoumaru added through gritted teeth, as if it took him some effort to spit the word out. _"Please_."


	6. Chapter 6

As if surprised, the demon stared in shock at Sesshoumaru, and then her pleased laughter reverberated around the hills. "Oh goodness, can you repeat that again?"

Through his teeth, Sesshoumaru did as he was told. "Let her go. _Please_."

"Why should I? If my hold on her can get you to your knees, I think I'd continue it a little longer." the pleased tone made Sesshoumaru want to hack her to tiny pieces, but the idea of hurting any part of Rin rebelled against every instinct in his body. Any injury to Rin would be echoed ten times to him, so for once, Sesshoumaru forcefully swallowed his pride.

Shakily standing up, Rin's body straightened in a flurry of silken white and black robes, before the proud, and sly grin reappeared on her face. "Face it, Sesshoumaru. You have lost because of your own pride in refusing to admit you need the girl. You might as well say goodbye."

"Let. _Her_. _Go._ " the tone was now sharp and each syllable bit out, his grip around _bakusaiga_ tightened, before Sesshoumaru finally called out. "Inuyasha, dragon scaled _tetsusaiga!_ "

For once actually working together as brothers, Inuyasha responded quickly as Sesshoumaru grabbed the body of the _yokai_ , Inuyasha wielded his dragon-scaled blade and brought it down on the _youketsu_ that he spied. Almost immediately, a shattering squeal could be heard as bright light flashed, and Sesshoumaru felt Rin's body glimmer, before her _hitatare_ reappeared on her body, and said body grew limp in his arms. "Rin!"

As Inuyasha ensured the full absorption of the _yokai_ 's energy in to his sword, Kagome and Miroku ran up to an unconscious Rin. The priestess's palms immediately checked the pale pallor and heart rate of the young girl, before a worried look pinched her features. "This isn't good."

"What do you mean this isn't good? You can do something right, _do something_." Sesshoumaru anxiously snapped, surprising Miroku, and irritating Inuyasha. "Hey, watch it."

Kagome however, seemed unphased by the attitude as she brushed a finger across Rin's forehead, and gave a nervous look. "Her soul spent too long trapped, and without the will to fight, she doesn't have much of it left. She… I don't know if she has enough of her soul left to…"

"What do you mean not enough? What if I give a part of my energy force to her?" Sesshoumaru suggested, much to everyone's surprise, including Kagome this time. The priestess blinked for a long while, but it wasn't till Sesshoumaru's panicked "Well?" did she recover enough to speak.

"I'm afraid yours won't work. For one, it isn't easy drawing out your _yokai_ energy…. Wait. Inuyasha, can you show me your dragon-scale _tetsusaiga_?" Kagome asked. The half-demon handed it to her, and a Kagome bit her lip as she felt the blade. "It's still vibrating from the absorption of the _youketsu_. If…."

She trailed off, leading to Sesshoumaru anxiously prompting her as he gripped Rin's cold shoulders, which got colder by the minute. "Well?"

"If I can use the _youketsu_ in this blade to give her enough energy to wake up… it might work. But…." Kagome trailed off, as if contemplating her options. "She may become a _hanyou_."

"How?" a perplexed Miroku asked.

"A _hanyo_ is created two ways. One, formed from a union of human and demon. Two, a hanyo can be formed when a human's unfulfilled desires are taken advantage of by a demon, who planned to use the human for their own gain. Case in point, Naraku. But I've heard of another lady who became a _hanyo_ because she let a demon take over her body to fulfill a wish of hers."

"She had a wish?" Sesshoumaru murmured, his eyes returning to Rin thoughtfully. Kei ran up to nudged at his mistress's face, whimpering as Miroku answer. "She did. Her only wish was to be with you."

Sesshoumaru fell silent at the revelation, both humbled and angry at himself for letting things lead up to that. If only he hadn't been so stubborn with himself and his childish desire for only having a pureblood mate and offspring. How could he have been so blind? "Would being a _hanyo_ change her, human girl?"

"That depends, on you. If she's still bitter when she wakes up, she may never be the same."

"How long will it take?"

"After I purify the _youketsu_ and give it to her? A few hours, at most."

Sesshoumaru dragged his claw across her cold cheek, sweeping away the matted black bangs and brushing against her closed eyes, before he nodded at Kagome.

* * *

Having taken his leave once Kagome had done the necessary, he carried Rin in his arms as Sesshoumaru made his way back to his den. Brushing away all questions and sternly reminding Jaken he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances, he swept the still unconscious Rin into his den, and patted out his fur, before laying her down against his _mokomoko-sama_.

Miroku and Inuyasha had forcefully yanked a promise that he'll bring her to them once she was fine, but when she awoke, Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure nothing would sway her. He couldn't imagine a changed Rin, _his_ Rin who would no longer be bubbly, cheerful, optimistic? He'd rather die.

So he had decided to bring her here, and gently rubbed her slowly warming cheeks with the back of his fingers as he waited for her to stir. He was unused to seeing the usually bubbly girl so quiet, it unnerved his usually very calm demeanour. While anyone who didn't know him well wouldn't see, but the way he intently trained his eyes on Rin would've been disconcerting had she been awake.

As the sun slowly slipped lower and lower, a frown furrowed his brow when he realized a streak of hair from the left side of her temple started turning white and red, the different colors of hair twined together. Slowly, Rin herself began to fidget, her eyes squeezing tightly together before they blinked open, and it was only then that Sesshoumaru realized her hazel eyes were now flecked with purple.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Are you feeling okay, Rin?"

"Wh-What happened? I… Where is this?"

"This is my den, in my lands."

"Your lands?" Rin exclaimed in shock, hurriedly wanting to push herself up, only to find her strength oddly waning. Sesshoumaru immediately supported her by her shoulders, helping her up and adjusting so half her weight leaned in to him. "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remembered a crane in front of me. He offered me…." at the memory of what she had agreed to, Rin suddenly flushed and looked away, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise. "What is it?"

"I-I'm sorry, my Lord. I didn't intend to cause you trouble."

"What trouble did you cause?"

"He…. The crane _yokai_ offered me beauty beyond compare, but in return I'd have to help him. I didn't know his 'help' meant…. that."

"Why did you want this 'beauty' he offered?" Sesshoumaru's voice betrayed his mild confusion, curious as to why Rin would even want something as nonsensical as that. Again, the girl flushed, unable to bring herself to look at the dog demon in the eye. "I… thought that if I had that, you'd… be able to see me as a woman. Not that little girl who had always been a burden to you."

"Whoever said you were a burden?"

"Wasn't that why you left me with Kaede-baabaa, and didn't return after I turned fifteen?" this time, Rin was the one who was surprised as she turned to blink in confusion at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as if trying to borrow patience from the dark, and stood up, motioning at Rin to take his hand.

Helping her stand up, he guided her with a clawed hand on the small of her back, towards the small entrance off the side of the cave, through a small passage and finally at the cave in an alcove, where Rin blinked when she saw a small pile of various paraphernalia, cuts of silk and cotton, all in a pile. "W-What are these, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"They are all for you."

"For me?" she turned her gaze to the items again, and then back at the dog demon. "But… why? And when? And how?"

"They are gifts I've gotten for you for the past 5 years that I didn't see you in the village. Wherever I go, I've always got it if I thought they suited you. But I… I couldn't bring myself to go see you."

"Why?" Instead of bewilderment and, now only confusion laced her softer tone. Sesshoumaru fell silent, trying to figure out where to even start his explanation. Bending down to pick up the porcelain comb, he reached out to pull its teeth through her new lock of white and red hair. "Because your scent changed. You had your first moon, the day I visited, no?"

At the reminder, Rin flushed a little as she remembered that morning before Sesshoumaru had arrived, the panic that had suffused her when she woke up with blood all over her sheets. For a while she really thought she was dying, bleeding on the inside. It took awhile before Kagome, Kaede and Sango explained what was happening. Since then, Rin had just took it in a stride, but she never knew Sesshoumaru could sense it.

Nodding, she turned back to him. "Why does it matter though?"

" _You_ changed." Rin opened her mouth to protest that she hadn't changed a bit, but Sesshoumaru continued before she could speak. "Not entirely. But you're grown, a woman." he growled, pressing the porcelain comb in her hand before dragging his claws gently across her cheek. "I wanted to feel your skin."

Letting the hand fall, the fingers now skimmed the frame of Rin's body in her loose _hitatare_ , and the girl noticed the shuttered, more hooded look in Sesshoumaru's eyes now as his gaze dropped. "I wanted to do this." The hands which were at her waist, pulled her closer and Sesshoumaru dipped his head to brush his lips against hers, a touch that shocked Rin for the briefest of seconds, enough for the dog demon to quickly flick his tongue out and lick her lips, before drawing back.

"You had been my ward for years. Imagine how surprised I felt when I wanted to… do _those_ to you. I didn't want to scare you Rin. So I left." his hands dropped, and he took a step back, unsure of how to face her now that he's actually given in to his basal instincts. "I tried to return. But every time I went near the village, I…. I caught your scent, and I left again. Which is why they are all here." he waved his arm at the pile of gifts, unable to look at her now.

Looking at his fallen shoulders, it was as if a light finally dawned on Rin, as she understood the reason behind her Lord's disappearance. It was like hers, except he couldn't accept the fact. Looking at the porcelain comb, and then surveying the gifts scattered throughout the small, cozy den, Rin smiled when she realized she liked all of them. "You sure do know my taste, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The _daiyokai_ looked up, surprised when he heard the casual note in her tone. Was she not offended? Scared? Disgusted? He had thought she depended upon him for his protection, care as a guardian. "Do you know why I came to look for you?"

"For an explanation?"

"For you to understand that I'm twenty. I'm no longer a young girl of eight who still needs your protection. I'm a grown woman well past my first moon, and I still want the same thing as I wanted as a child." she stepped closer, and reached out to catch hold of Sesshoumaru's _mokomoko-sama_. "I want you."

Sesshoumaru blinked, a little unsure of how to respond. Rin rolled her eyes, pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I know I'm human and I go against all of your instincts, but surely you can find it in your heart to fall for a human?"

"Technically, you're no longer a human." for the first time, Rin heard bemusement in his tone, but seconds later that was forgotten as she looked up in shock at Sesshoumaru. "What?!"

"Look." He sought out a metallic, dragon wrought mirror and held it up. Rin's eyes widened when she noticed her speckled eyes, the streak of white and red in her hair, and gasped. "What happened?"

"To save you, Kagome had to purify the _yokai's_ _youketsu_ and infuse it in you. You lost too much of your soul to continue yourself. So technically, you're half a crane _yokai_ now."

"What?!" Rin was rooted to the ground, before she suddenly buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, I… I ca-"

"Hush." Dropping the mirror, this time Sesshoumaru was the one to drag her in to his arms, letting her rest on his _mokomoko_ as he enveloped her in to his embrace. "Whether you're human, _hanyo_ , _yokai_ or even _shikigami_ , so long as you're Rin, I'll always want you here with me."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure he's treating you alright?" Shippo asked with a sideways, suspicious glance at Sesshoumaru, who stood off to a side staring dispassionately away from the group gathered around an amused Rin. Having always doted on little Shippo, it was understandable that the young _kitsune_ demon was highly concerned with Rin's new living arrangements, but the elder ones could practically feel the joy radiating off the young girl.

Sesshoumaru had spent two days ensuring himself that Rin seemed okay with her rather shaky abilities as a _hanyou_ now, before he finally brought her back to the village.

"I'm fine, Shippo. See, I can even do this now." she snapped her fingers, and a few leaves on a nearby tree immediately began to wither as if autumn had come early. The sudden display of demonic powers from her got all of them dropping their jaw, and Rin blinked in surprise, before quickly flushing. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to kill the leaves! I just...I don't really… I mean I-"

"That's enough. Rin is fine. We're leaving." Sesshoumaru cut in immediately when he noticed the flustered tone in her voice. Ignoring protests from Sango and Kagome, he commandeered Rin's shoulders and pulled her towards him. Before he could leave however, Inuyasha scowled and cleared his throat loudly. It made an odd sight, considering the red-robed _hanyou_ now held a sleeping 5-month old infant in his arms while trying to look intimidating, but he managed it somehow.

Switching his glare to a more gentle look when he focused instead on Rin, Inuyasha spoke up. "He's a _yokai_ , Rin. I'm like you, a _hanyou_ , so if you ever need anything, do come and look for me alright? It's… not going to be easy."

"Don't worry, Inuyasha-niichan. I remember what Kagome-neesan has told me before about you."

"What?"

"She was looking for a bedtime story." Kagome quickly tried to defend, and then stared at Rin in surprise. "I never told you it was about Inuyasha." Rin hid her laugh behind the white sleeve of her red and black-lined _hitatare_. "It wasn't hard to guess, Kagome-neesan. You don't call many people stupid."

Kagome flushed, and Inuyasha glared at her as Sango and Miroku laughed. The atmosphere around the gang was relaxed for once, before Sesshoumaru's tightened grip on her shoulders prompted Rin to speak up again, knowing her Lord didn't fancy her lingering around humans for too long. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can run much faster now, so I can return to visit when I need to." Rin paused, as if contemplating her options for a little, before finally turning to ask, "Can Kei come along with us?"

"Do you really want him along?" Sesshoumaru's question was asked in return, surprising everyone with the highly gentle note his words held. He hadn't spoke much, if at all since he brought Rin back. Whatever words he did speak were either gruff or directed at Inuyasha, which was usually just scathing, so all of them were highly surprised when it was as soft as a feather when he addressed Rin.

The dark-haired girl nodded, and grinned widely when the _daiyokai_ replied with only a curt nod. She happily extended her arms, and the small _nekomata_ immediately leaped into her arms with a happy purr. If anyone had known Sesshoumaru well enough, they would've seen the briefest of curve in his lips as he observed the pure joy from Rin as she cuddled her companion, before he wiped his expression clean once again, and bent to pick the girl up in his arms.

"We're leaving." was his only warning before he took off, leaving Rin's fading "I'll visit soon!" as she waved rapidly as best as she could in her position. It didn't take long before they left them far behind, and Kei cowered in Rin's _hitatare_ , as they travelled at a speed way faster then he's ever had to deal with.

"Why were you in such a hurry, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"It's getting late, and you shouldn't be out so late."

"But why?"

"You haven't changed much from your inquisitive little eight-year old self, have you."

Rin laughed, tightening her hold on the little ball of fur she held in her arms. The biting wind and high altitude didn't bother her at all, for she knew with all the certainty in the world that Sesshoumaru would never let harm come to her. Spending the two days getting used to her increased speed, and how feathers seem to generally be around her from goodness knows where, as well as coming to terms with her white and red streaks in her hair took some time, but the gentility of the dog demon's handling of her had Rin's heart going faster than a drum.

She had seen herself first hand, the starkness of the Western lands. It was a kingdom that Sesshoumaru was still building, and considering he still resided in a den, much work was still to be done. But the various _yokai_ living on the lands paid great respect to their reigning lord.

Rin couldn't help but wonder however, how they would treat her once they found out about her.

In an instance her gaze grew solemn, movements becoming unnaturally still like a bird hiding from prey when she remembered that they were going to have to enter Sesshoumaru's lands in awhile, and for the first time all of Sesshoumaru's _yokai_ subjects would be able to see her in broad daylight.

The first time Sesshoumaru had brought her back, he had brought her in under the cover of his _mokomoko-sama_. The two consecutive days, she hadn't left the den, as Sesshoumaru deemed it unsafe for a new _hanyou_ like her who had no idea how to deal with her new abilities. He had fed her, made sure she was taken care of, and left for only a few hours a day to deal with pressing matters before quickly returning to her side. When they had left the village earlier that day, it had been before the sun rose, and no one lingered outside. But now….

"What bothers you, Rin?"

Sesshoumaru may seem aloof and cold, but he was also highly alert to anything and everything the girl in his arms felt. She had not been the only one who needed to adjust to this new identity she has assumed. As a _yokai_ of the bird kind, Rin was lighter than air, and Sesshoumaru was afraid his strength would crush her. It was why he had been treading on glass around her. Yet at the same time, any shift in her attitude was easily shown, for his Rin wore her heart on her sleeve, so when he fell silent, he immediately queried for its reason.

"I've…"

"Are you still uncomfortable being a _hanyou_ , Rin?"

"No!" she protested immediately, shaking her head vigorously. "Its not that. I have no problem with it, since Inuyasha-niichan deals with it well. I really don't see any issue with it. It's just that… I've never actually seen your lands in the daylight before. And… definitely not it's people."

"Why do you fear them?"

At that, the girl glared at Sesshoumaru from her position, a glare that continued as the dog demon landed just before the entrance of his lands and let her on her feet. "I'm a _hanyou_ , my Lord. And if you're any indication of _yokai_ 's, your kind don't take too kindly to _hanyou's_. And I used to be _human_. That's not helping my case, is it?"

"No one will touch you. You're with me." his voice was low, and didn't hold a sense of uncertainty as he began walking. And just like the old days, Rin had to run to catch up to him, although admittedly this time it didn't take long since she was faster. "You're not a shadow around me. What's going to happen when you're not around?"

"If they touch you, they face my wrath." Sesshoumaru replied, as if it was a matter of fact. Rin however, made a frustrated noise and rolled her eyes. "That's not the point! The point is, how am I supposed to explain myself in there? I don't belong there." the words slip out before Rin even realized, but in that same instant she realized something else too, a soft wonder bellying her tone as she continued "But… I no longer belong in the village either."

At her suddenly lost demeanour, Sesshoumaru stopped and whirled around to stare at her from among his white bangs. Silence fell between the two, Rin suddenly coming to terms with her lack of belonging now, while Sesshoumaru tried to process what to do. This was exactly why he refused to deal with humans, and by extension _hanyou_ 's. They possessed too many feelings, too much conscience, oversensitized… everything! Hasn't he already told the girl that she belonged with him? Of course she'd go wherever he was.

With Sesshoumaru being Sesshoumaru however, the _daiyokai_ wasn't at all sure of how to put it in words, and as his frustration built when Rin's eyes glimmered with tears, he closed the distance between them in one great stride and pulled her closer to him. Before she could only protest, Sesshoumaru gave her his answer in the only way he knew how - through his actions.

Lips met lips, a soft breath of surprised escaping Rin just before Sesshoumaru pressed tightly towards his, revelling in an action he's been wanting to do for days since she woke up. Her new frame somehow became lighter, more slender, her eyes brighter and sharper. But above all, it was still her _scent_ that drove him crazy with want. It had changed a little since her transformation into a _hanyou_ , but the basis of it was still what made Rin who she was, and why Sesshoumaru had avoided her in the earlier years.

He had wanted to give her time to adjust to her new place in life, fearing her own insecurity if he touched her too soon, but if she was going to continue being silly, then he'd just do it right now. The long sleeves of his _kimono_ easily engulfed her as he picked her up and carried her to the dense foliage of trees surrounding his territory, and there Sesshoumaru pushed her against a tree, his whole body pressed against hers as he slowly explored her with his mouth. Tongue trailed across lips, finding their way into caress the insides of her mouth, teasingly jostling her own tongue and swallowing her cry of surprise when he nipped her bottom lips.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…." Rin murmured breathily when he pulled back a little, satisfied when he noted the dreamy look in the dark-haired girl's eyes. "You'll always be with me, Rin." From Sesshoumaru, it sounded more like an edict than anything, but where she would've objected to being so flippantly commanded on other days, right now Rin was too drunk on his kiss to respond. The pleasure that she had started feeling as his kiss drove her to a hazy delight was fading, yet Sesshoumaru was not about to let that happen as he returned to the kiss again, this time with more ferocity than before.

This time, his hands slipped from where it had held her waist to play with her _obi_ , loosening it so it fell apart and to the ground, causing the front of her _hitatare_ to fall lower. A flush suffused through Rin's cheeks as she felt her clothing fall, and a gurgle of protest paused Sesshoumaru's ardent attention when she pulled back and tried to pull her _hitatare_ back into position in embarrassment. "Don't." came Sesshoumaru's reluctance, his clawed fingers holding Rin's hands in place. Pulling them to his mouth, he pressed a kiss to her palms, and then each of her fingers, trailing that kiss up to pull his tongue around the shell of her ear, and ended by pressing his forehead against hers. It was taking a lot out of him to take this slow, but he would die before scaring Rin. "Don't. Let me see you."

"But…"

"Every inch of you. You're beautiful, my Rin." his husky admittance was hard pressed, but audibly heard by the girl who reacted with a little surprised gasp, not at all expecting this. She loved him, that much was hard to hide. But she had always just wanted to return to being his ward. Knowing that he wanted her too, was… a little out of this world. "Sesshoumaru-sama…" she murmured, eyes flickering as she felt Sesshoumaru nuzzle at her neck and pull her _hitatare_ a little lower so it fell off her shoulders.

The dog demon trailed kisses from her neckbone down her shoulder, rubbing nose and drinking as much of her scent in as he could. His tongue trailed a path from the top of her chest to her throat, nipping and biting at the skin there as Rin's mind dropped further into its haze of desire. "You're mine."

"Yours?" she managed to echo. Already, she could feel a hard presence against her thigh, albeit covered by layers of cloth. But her body was heated, more attuned and heavily craving for Sesshoumaru's touch. "Mine." he repeated, this time brushing away her red and white streaked hair to meet his eyes with hers. "You belong with me, always." he finished, and relieved suffused both when he finally saw calm in Rin's eyes as they shared a kiss.

With the kiss, came the opening of flood gates. As if all inhibitions have been taken away, Sesshoumaru gave a tug, and the rest of her _hitatare_ fell to the ground, baring her naked body to a rather satisfied demon lord. He growled his pleasure when the filtered sun through the thick leafy roof of the forest illuminated Rin's milky skin, the shadows playing upon the mounds of her breasts, and a sudden shyness that made her flush again.

"You're beautiful." Sesshoumaru reassured, to which Rin grinned and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly pressing her lips to his. It was a kiss Sesshoumaru returned with equal ardor, one hand holding her against him around her waist, and the other making quick work of his armor. Letting them fall, he pulled at his red and white kimono, his skin warm and eager to feel Rin's warmth against his. Twisting around, he held her carefully, lowering her so she lay on his furry _mokomoko_ , covering his body with hers before pulling away from her lips to gently caress her cheeks with his claws. "I'll make you mine today, my Rin. And then no one will ever harm you."

There were perks to being a _daiyokai_ , Rin surmised as she smiled up at Sesshoumaru's features. His silver hair formed a sort of curtain around them, and she buried her hands in the long silky strands as he lowered his head to close lips around a nipple. A delighted gasp escaped her lips when his tongue swirled around the hardened nub. Pleasure like she's never felt before surged through her, causing her to arch her spine towards his ministrations with a pleasured groan, as warmth began to pool between her legs. The arm that was not holding her around her waist moved upwards to palm the untended breast in his hold, and Rin's breath grew heavy when Sesshoumaru nipped and tugged at her pebbling bud, before moving over to the other to do just the same.

The whole time, his _kimono_ which had already been loosened, began to fall further and further apart, and when Sesshoumaru finally crawled upwards again to frame her body with his arms, they had fallen apart in the front, kept closed by a loose string around his waist. He leaned downwards, capturing her lips in his against, and as he did so, Rin's hips bucked when she felt a hardness pressed towards her in between her thighs, right where she felt an intense warmth at her legs.

She gasp in surprise as Sesshoumaru felt the movement of her hips, and pressed further in towards her. "You want me, Rin?"

"W-what do you mean, my Lord?" she murmured breathlessly, not at all sure what was happening to her now. As a young girl of twenty, while she's had her fair share of seeing couples date, she didn't exactly know the specifics of procreation, only a faint idea after seeing Sango and Miroku being teased by Kagome, and vice versa. Now she was beginning to see why the monk and his demon slayer wife were waiting on baby number five though. The intense electricity running through her now made Rin feel like she wanted to cling to Sesshoumaru for dear life, and Rin was surprised to find that she found the remaining scrap of clothing on Sesshoumaru's hips a bother.

"This, Rin." Without warning, his hands slipped between her legs, and Rin gave a loud gasp when his fingers brushed against a very sensitive spot in between her legs. Again, she bucked violently, and the _daiyokai_ wore a very satisfied grin when she pressed against him. His own hardness throbbed, begging to be buried into a warmth he's only managed to dream of for the past few years, but Sesshoumaru was determined not to lose control, for fear of scaring her away. As such, he forcibly took it slow, keeping the loose _kimono_ on as he slowly played with the hardened flesh between the folds of her womanhood.

Dragging his fingers across the tenderness, one hand played with the outer edges of her thighs, as the other slowly rubbed her womanhood. Rin's muffled moans were music to his ears as he tried to teach her the actual meaning of pleasure, her writhing body a sight for sore eyes. Each movement and sound she made only made Sesshoumaru's throbbing hardness hurt more, but he wasn't an _inu daiyokai_ for nothing, and his self control was legendary.

Collecting her in his arms, he held her against his chest as his fingers continued to play with the tender folds, feeling them grow warmer as more liquid pooled at the apex of her thighs. Rin has instinctively curled into Sesshoumaru's embrace, her body responding on its own accord to the demon's ministrations. She felt a tight tension building at the base of her stomach as he brushed his fingers across her womanhood over and over again. Rin clinged to the dog demon's bare chest, her face buried in its muscular wall. "Sess-shoum-aru-sa...ma." she moaned when he finally pushed a finger into her entrance, a surprising move that had the girl buck against him.

He soothingly pressed a kiss to her forehead, tangling his claws in her dark hair before pulling his fangs across her cheeks and down to her neck. There, he dragged tongue across throat and suckled, all the while steadily stroking her folds while pumping his fingers at a leisurely pace in her. "P-lease…."

"Please what, Rin?" he murmured, nipping at her ear when she groaned a throaty version of his name again.

She gurgled an unintelligible response and tugged at any surface she could find of him as the coiled tension built higher and higher. Noting what was happening as her thighs clasped around his fingers, he immediately pulled them away, a sly glint shining in his eyes when she gave a dissapointed moan, before he quickly flipped over to cover her body with his. Pressing his full length against hers, he shifted to pull the rest of his _kimono_ off, and Rin whimpered when she suddenly felt a hardness pressing against where Sesshoumaru's fingers previously were.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…." her voice came both as a whimper and a question, and the dog demon immediately caressed her cheeks with his claws again, bending down to press butterfly kisses against her forehead, eyelids and then finally to caress her lips with his tongue. "Do not worry, my Rin. No harm will befall you." the _daiyokai_ tried to reassure. In turn, he too had to bite his lip as he rolled his hips forwards, careful not to drive all the way in at once. The warmth that first enveloped the tip of his manhood had Sesshoumaru give a muffled groan. He forced himself to pause when Rin tensed up, with a self control he pulled up from the dredges of his conscious.

Leaning down to gather the small frame in his arms, Sesshoumaru once again rained kisses across her shoulders, neck and mouth, making soothing noises as he pushed forward inch by inch, his own pleasure rolling like waves across him as his manhood got engulfed by her moist warmth. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red when he finally settled fully in her, not moving still whilst he dragged claws across her stomach to play with her breasts, so as to let her time to get used to his length inside her. Caressing her nipples, little by little her muscles loosened up, and with a final kiss to her lips and nip at her ears, Sesshoumaru pulled her arms and wound them around his neck. "Hold on." he murmured, and with a sudden thrust that elicited a surprised gasp from Rin, he pulled out and pushed back in.

The cry came loud and sharp, and Rin revelled in both the tiny twinge of pain, and the bout of pleasure that came as Sesshoumaru thrusted in her, a feeling she's never felt before. Immediately, the dog demon nuzzled at her neck to try and comfort her, but she pushed at his shoulders, pulling him in to kiss him on the lips before murmuring. "More, my Lord."

Perhaps it was the voice, perhaps it was her choice of words. But whatever it was, her gentle plea for more was enough to unlock all of Sesshoumaru's self control, as he began moving in hardened thrusts that displayed the aggressive passion he felt for the young girl that he's kept locked up for so long. Her legs wound around him, ankles locking behind him as Sesshoumaru slide in and out steadily, a heady passion clouding his judgement. Each thrust was met with an arch by Rin as she too, instinctively urged him on by pulling him tighter with her thighs. The pleasure built in her, a tightening of her belly that had Rin moan with each push by the demon lord. Her arms tightened around his neck, her face tucked in to the crook of his shoulders with each moan that escaped her mouth.

By then, Sesshoumaru could feel the increased moist that was pooling, as he too felt that tension forming at the base of his stomach. He tightened his hold on her waist, the other supporting his movement on the ground, sliding faster in and out of her. "Come to me, my Rin. I'll hold on to you." he murmured breathlessly, wondering how long more could he hold on as she cried out from his hard thrusts. In a few more strokes, she muffled her loud cry of release in his neck as Sesshoumaru felt her tighten around him, a pulsing release that had her quivering in his arms.

The sharp wash of tightness and moist from her release enveloped Sesshoumaru in a blind of red passion, a snarl escaping him as he drove his final thrust into her and his forehead pressed against the ground, as he shuddered his release into her, a release of years of desire and passion. For the longest moments, energy had deserted the two as they lay tangled in each other's limbs, too tired to move. It was Sesshoumaru who moved first, rolling off of her, yet bringing her along in his arms as he pulled the _mokomoko_ to cover her body from the cooling breeze when noon turned to evening.

"You're mine, and that's where you'll always belong."

Rin cuddled in his arms, a comforting warmth she knew she could find nowhere else. Nuzzling her face into his neck, she pressed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. "I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The words brought a shock to Sesshoumaru, who froze a little. Love was a foreign concept for _yokais_ , and scarce few mated for life. Case in point, his parents. The Inu no Taisho was never loyal to a mate, and his mother was simply one of many, the only difference being that she actually bore him a son, Sesshoumaru. The Dog General only found loyalty when he found the human mate who was Inuyasha's mother, and so love was almost never mentioned in a demon's dictionary.

So why did he feel such warmth when he heard her words? It was as if Rin didn't expect a response from him though, as he soon heard her heartbeat slow down, her breathing shallow as she fell into a light sleep, likely a little worn out from her first bout of lovemaking. Looking down at her vulnerable, sleeping form, Sesshoumaru couldn't resist bringing his claws up to brush her hair away, and slowly caress her cheeks. He remembered that time when he had thought her dead, and the immense relief and joy he had felt when Inukumi had brought the then-little girl back to life. _"Nothing is worth the life of Rin."_ he had said, much to his mother's disgust.

At any other time, he might have reacted the same had he been in his mother's shoes. But it was Rin, and he couldn't imagine a world without her bright personality, her headstrong persona, her positivity, her laughter. Pondering upon his thoughts for awhile, Sesshoumaru finally leaned down to press a kiss to a sleeping Rin's forehead, murmuring words only she could hear, had she been awake.

"I think I've loved you for a long time too."


End file.
